Fire and Love
by Fixation33
Summary: What happens at a Christmas party when the mischievous Potters get an idea to mix some good Firewhiskey and Love Potion. It's a SB/MM story, obviously, but it's not like they get together or that I'm insinuating they should. :


It was December 26, 1978 while the snow blew around the houses of Godric's Hollow. Though there was still many Christmas festivities happening in the village, there was a house on the outskirts of town where a private, but highly joyous Christmas supper taking place that night. A house is possibly too simple of a word as the Potters owned a building that was something like a mansion; however, no one could truly see the mansion as the charms repelled anyone without magical blood. Not only could muggles not see the mansion, there was also a number of other protective spells that kept out many other people surrounding the large perimeter because of the current, raging war.

_Whack._ A snowball hit the side of one boy's head while the other ran away laughing madly, his arms flailing wildly at the sides of his body.

"Padfoot!" Remus yelled so loud, the snow fell off some of the trees beside him. "You get your skinny arse back here!"

"Moony! I didn't know you swung that way!"

"You imbecile!" He yelled back. "You know what I meant!" The two boys started to throw snow at each other, ducking behind trees. Meanwhile, two others were chasing after each other also.

"James!" Lily shrieked as a large mound of snow got magicked to drop on her head. "I'll get you back!"

The four teenagers played in the snow and laughed loudly, as they knew there would only be a short time for that. They knew there was a war going on outside of the protection charms, as they were all adamant to join. James' father, Carlisle, was second-in-command of the resistance titled The Order of the Phoenix founded by their Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

As the mansion is protected by a large amount of charms and heavily guarded, Carlisle offered the house as headquarters. This meant that all meetings were held at the house, which also meant the occupants had no choice but to know what was happening.

James knew about the Order since the summer before his second year which was around the time Voldemort became increasingly active and the creation of the resistance. James knew he wanted to participate in it as soon as he possibly could, and his thoughts were soon shared by his three best friends when they learned about it, the summer before their fifth year.

Lily, however, had just come to learn about it the day they arrived at the Potter Manor for Christmas Break. The three Marauders, as Peter went on vacation with his parents, and Lily Evans arrived in Godric's Hollow by apparation and quickly entered the towering, gleaming gates. When Carlisle and Mila Potter allowed James to explain the Order to Lily, she was immediately entranced.

The whole term she was telling James how she wanted to fight, so she was going to try and train to be an Auror. However, after finding about the Order, she knew this was what she wanted to do. Of course, she'd still need a job so being an Auror would be beneficial, not only for money, but also for further training.

The teenagers decided it was time to trudge into the house, get warmed and dried, and get ready for the night. Lily was shocked to find out that most of the Order was showing up that night for their own Christmas Party of sorts, though it seemed like they would be celebrating the fact they were still alive. They also went to their own rooms and got changed into clothing that was slightly fancier, but still considered casual.

When all four of the teenagers went downstairs, Carlisle pulled James to the side to talk to him. Lily thought it was kind of strange because of the odd gleam in his eyes, but after Sirius and Remus reassuring her, she simply dismissed it. She sat down at the large table with James on her right, Sirius beside him, and Remus beside Sirius.

Though she knew that both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were in the Order, she was rather surprised when they showed up. She figured, though, that was why the party was the day after Christmas day.

Lily saw Carlisle steer McGonagall towards the chair beside Mila, which was the one across from Sirius. _Lucky her,_ she thought wryly. She knew Sirius would always take up a chance to be annoying, though she suspected McGonagall actually thought the Marauders were entertaining.

Then, Carlisle poured McGonagall a glass of something that came out of a bottle that looked a lot like Firewhiskey.

"Here, mate!" James exclaimed. "Dad said he doesn't care!"

He poured Sirius a generous glass of Firewhiskey, and thrust it into his friend's hand. Ever the subtle person, Sirius yelled, "Great!" and proceeded to down his glass. Lily was the only one to notice the large grin on Carlisle's face when James gave a large wink in his direction.

The effects were instantaneous and it seemed it all happened at the same time. Both Sirius and McGonagall looked at each other with large, soppy grins on their faces. The look on Carlisle's face when he took James to talk to him made so much more sense now.

"Oh Minerva!" Sirius squealed. "I _love_ you!"

The most uncharacteristic sound came from McGonagall when she giggled and said, "Sirius! You should have told me before!"

At this point, everyone was silent with dumbstruck looks on their faces except for the two Potter men who were laughing so hard, tears were coming out of their eyes. But before Sirius was able to jump across the table, which was the shortest way to get beside McGonagall, Mila used _Impedimenta_ before he could get half-way out of his seat. She had also grabbed her friend's arms and kept her in her seat.

As Sirius started to regain his movement, Mila was already dragging McGonagall out of the room difficulty as she kept pulling back and screaming for Sirius. Sirius started to yell, "Minnie! Minnie, come back!"

At that, McGonagall broke free from her restraint and ran towards Sirius with arms wide open. Just when they were about to kiss, Mila shot a stunner at McGonagall's back where she crumpled slightly, but held up by Sirius.

"No! Not my Minniepie!"

Carlisle regained enough composure to stand up and walk over towards the two potion'ed people. He poured a love potion antidote into Sirius' mouth that was still opened in fear and pushed him over to James. He then re-awakened McGonagall, and poured another vial of antidote into her mouth.

Sirius was sitting in the chair beside me that James had so recently occupied with his hands over his face in attempt to hide. The patches of skin his fingers didn't hide showed the deep red that had taken over his naturally light complexion.

McGonagall was brought to sit in the chair that Remus had sat in, looked up with cheeks just as red as Sirius, and muttered, "You're going to pay for that one, Potter." At that, she jumped up with surprising agility and took off after Carlisle with Sirius trailing a millisecond behind.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that went better than expected," James laughed, breaking the still confounded silence.

"You're only thinking like that," Remus said, getting out of his surprise, laughing, "because you're the one who didn't get blamed and chased around the yard."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the reason," he said. Everyone by this point had burst into fits of laughter as the realization of what happened dawned on him.

James turned to both Remus and I and said laughing even harder, "The best part is we charmed a camera to take pictures of that. We'll always have that splendid memory."

_[Author's Note]  
Yeahh, so. I don't even know how I got this idea; it was kind of a random thing that popped in my head when I was doing my "To Understand What is to Come" series. I didn't even really know where I was going with this one-shot either, I just kind of wrote it with no sense of where to go. Also, I know I named James' dad Carlisle, while what's-his-face is named Carlisle in Twilight, but I had thought that name for James' dad before I even heard of Twilight, so anyways, don't compare them. I don't even like those books, aha._

_Anyways, review?_


End file.
